The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, particularly for a coolant evaporator having several flat pipes that are arranged parallel to one another and which each have ends which are expanded with respect to a central part of the pipes. These ends have connecting openings for connecting one pipe to an adjacent pipe. The ends are closed off by caps.
Heat exchangers of this type that may be used particularly for coolant evaporators were shown. However, in that heat exchanger, different pipes must be provided at the extreme ends of the pipe block that is formed of flat pipes, that in the expanded part have only one opening that borders on the adjacent pipe. The other side that determines the end of the heat exchanger must be closed.
The same also applies when the heat exchanger is to be equipped with different courses of piping, in other words, when the heat exchange medium is to be guided through the flat pipes in a zig-zag course or is to be guided through groups of these flat pipes. It is therefore a disadvantage that at least two types of flat pipes must be manufactured and stored for assembling the heat exchanger, which increases the constructional expenditures for these types of heat exchangers. It is also a disadvantage that for the finished heat exchanger, it is not possible or is very inconvenient to determine where deflecting points of the pipe courses are provided.
Therefrore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanger having connected flat pipes with expanded ends in a manner that is simpler and more advantageous with respect to assembly.
This and other objects are achieved in the present invention by providing a heat exchanger having flat pipes with expanded end areas that are closed off by caps, and which are interconnected through two connecting openings, these flat pipes being identical. At least one of the caps has an indentation extending towards the inside of the flat pipe for closing off one of the connecting openings.
By means of the present invention, all flat pipes are constructed identically and are equipped with two mutually opposite openings in the expanded parts. The closing of individual openings then selectively takes place where it is desired, so that only an exchange must take place of the caps that are provided in any event for closing the pipe ends. It is also advantageous that, after the caps have been fitted on, it can be checked from the outside where one of the two openings of the flat pipe is closed, i.e., where a new course of pipes begins, for example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.